elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Farragut Battle Cruiser
The Farragut Battle Cruiser is the mainstay capital ship of the Federation. Heavily armed with classified weaponry, the Farragut stretches over two kilometres long. The backbone of the Federal Navy, it also forms the central core of the Federation Intervention fleet. The battle cruiser is capable of transporting and operating whole groups of Federal Corvettes, alongside housing multiple F63 Condor squadrons. It cannot be piloted by players. Design The official The Art of Elite Dangerous art book describes the Farragut: "In contrast to the opulence of the Empire’s Majestic Class Interdictor, the Federation’s capital ships are brutal, practical war machines inside and out." Official The Art of Elite Dangerous art book, August 17 2016 "Airtight doors split the interior into many separate compartments. Grab-handles abound, as do access panels and all the paraphernalia of a military vessel. There would be no mistaking a Federal ship’s interior with an Imperial one." According to David Braben "There will be no gravity, you'll just float around. Things like magnetic boots will make getting around very easy. These would look like normal shoes with fancy technology that make them stick to the surface." "The Federal ship is a lot more Spartan, a lot more just practical warship essentially." "The Federal ship's central section, with design, one of the design briefs we've had is try to design ships with functions in mind. In the Federal ship it's utility that's important. The reason its got this central corridors is this is where ships come out of their hangars. It's to try and protect the hangars from outside. So the reason they face inward and the ships fly out you know they're already up to speed. That would be very heavily protected potentially with shields around it." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4-gyDLRMXg&t=219 Specifications Core Dynamics Farragut-Class Battlecruisers represent the cutting edge in military technology. A single FCB can carry several squadrons of Federal Fighters and multiple Federal Corvettes across hundreds of light years without any difficulty. These deep deployment capabilities, coupled with extraordinarily heavy firepower, practically guarantee that a single FBC will completely overpower all but the most well-equipped opponents.http://galnetarchive.blogspot.com/2015/05/core-dynamics-completes-work-on-new.html Known ships Notes * All Farragut Battle Cruisers appear to share the registration tag of FDN-RD5. * The Farragut Battle Cruiser cannot be destroyed by reducing its hull to 0%.MercenaryThorrn's twitch broadcast @04:30:00 * After destroying all of the Faragut's Heat Relays the ship will escape from battle by activating its Frame Shift Drive.MercenaryThorrn's twitch broadcast @04:46:00 * Routing the Farragut awards the player 150,000 CR. * Capital Ships have an exclusion zone. Flying too close to a Capital Ship is considered a threat and will make you a target, even if you are friendly. The Capital Ship will often inform you when you are getting close, telling you to back off. * A Farragut is stationed above Earth in the Sol system, perhaps as a permanent post. It does not maintain an exclusion zone for friendlies. * They can also be found at Capital Ship Docks Videos ELITE_DANGEROUS_-_ROSS_484_CAPITAL_SHIP_BATTLE Elite_Dangerous_%E2%80%93_Capital_ships_battle Elite_Dangerous_Combat_Zone_Capital_Ship_Battle_2.3_Camera Gallery File:Rough2.png File:Federation-Federal-Navy-Fleet-1.png|Federal Navy Fleet in Newsletter 52 File:Farragut_Fed._Battle_Cruiser_1.png|Farragut Drawing File:Farragut_Fed._Battle_Cruiser_3.jpg|Farragut Drawing 2 File:Farragut_Fed._Battle_Cruiser_4.jpg|Farragut Drawing 3 FNS-Kracer-1.jpg File:Elite0400.jpg |Two Farragut Battle-cruisers underneath two Federal Corvettes File:HighResScreenShot_2015-03-20_15-20-01.jpg Sizes.jpg|capital ship sizes ED Ship Size Comparison.jpg|ED Ship Size Comparison Arithon File:19541x6206.jpg |Developer blog released blueprint Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-Surface.png|Farragut Battle Cruiser near the surface Farragut Fed. Battle Cruiser 2.png|Farragut Battle Cruiser battle Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Alacrity.png|Farragut Battle Cruiser FNS Alacrity Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Angelos.png|FNS Angelos Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Bellerophon.png|FNS Bellerophon Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Iris.png|FNS Iris Farragut-Battle-Cruiser-FNS-Glory.png|FNS Glory Federation-Federal-Navy-Fleet-2.png|Federal Navy fleet 2 FNS Pioneer.jpg|FNS Pioneer from inside an Anaconda References ru:Farragut Battle Cruiser Category:Ships Category:Capital